goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Wheeze
"Poison a foe as you strike." Location , southwest of Tundaria Tower.]] Wheeze is a Djinni that is randomly encountered in a specific area of the overworld that otherwise appears to be pointless scenery. Thus, it is almost always missed by players playing the game the first time without any outside information. The battle with Wheeze may ensue in place of a random battle in the pictured area that is the southwest-most explorable area of the continent of Tundaria, directly southwest of Tundaria Tower. As an opponent Statistically, Wheeze has 740 HP, 68 PP, 234 Attack, 70 Defense, 197 Agility, and 23 Luck. Like all other Jupiter Djinn that are fought, in terms of resistance, it has a Jupiter Resistance rating of 193, Mercury and Mars Resistance ratings of 100 each, and a Venus Resistance rating of 25, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Jupiter-based attacks with a Jupiter power rating of 125. Wheeze can use the following battle commands: *'Destruct Ray': Used 53 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that causes an array of thick purple lightning bolts to thoroughly assault the party, dealing a Jupiter-based attack with a power rating of 150 and a range of 3. This ability consumes 21 of its user's PP. *'Sonic Slash': Used 47 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that shoots out a large purple air swath at each Adept, dealing a Jupiter-based attack with a power rating of 120 and a range of 3. This ability consumes 20 of its user's PP. *'Shine Plasma': Used 41 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that causes a three large bolt of purplish lightning bolts to strike at the party, dealing a Jupiter-based attack with a power rating of 100 and a range of 5. This ability consumes 18 of its user's PP. *'Blue Bolt': Used 35 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that causes two thick purple lightning bolts to strike at the party, dealing a Jupiter-based attack with a power rating of 90 and a range of 3. This ability consumes 14 of its user's PP. *'Tornado': Used 29 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that causes two whirlwinds laced with electric charges to spin through the party, dealing a Jupiter-based attack with a power rating of 80 and a range of 5. This ability consumes 14 of its user's PP. *'Attack': Used 28 out of 256 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack, but for this monster it is counted as a Jupiter-based attack rather than a non-elemental attack. *'Flee': Used 23 out of 256 times, this enemy has the ability to attempt to Flee the battle, thereby ending the battle if successful without rewarding you with the associated EXP, Coins, and the Djinni itself. Since this is a randomly battled overworld Djinni, however, it can be very quickly fought again just by running around in the same area you first fought it in. When defeated, Wheeze yields 781 EXP and 556 Coins, and the Wheeze Djinni is added to your party's Djinn collection. If you fell it with an offensive Venus Djinni like Echo, its rewards increase to 1015 EXP and 722 Coins. You should have the Djinn necessary to summon all four four-Djinn summons in one turn, so Wheeze should be bagged in one blow. Category:Monsters with high Jupiter resistance | Category:Monsters with low Venus resistance | Category:Psynergy-capable monsters Description When Set, it increases base HP by 9, base PP by 3, and base Attack by 5. When Wheeze's battle effect is used, the user leaps forward to strongly strike the target, and a thick array of glowing purple images of strange, blobby ghostlike creatures is exuded upon impact. It deals a Jupiter-based attack equal in power to the user's normal physical attack with an additional 50 damage points added to the result, and there is then a chance that the target will be afflicted with Deadly Poison. It is similar to the Venus Djinni Bane; however, Bane deals 10 more bonus damage. Ability analysis Venom is quite a potent secondary effect just like the Stun and Sleep of the previous offensive Jupiter Djinn Blitz and Waft, and Wheeze in turn deals 10 more bonus damage than Waft. It can be quite strong in general, though in The Lost Age both it and its Venus-aligned counterpart Bane suffer more for a lack of very viable targets of deadly poison (whereas in Golden Sun Bane could be used to great effect against the last three floors worth of mini-bosses in Crossbone Isle). The Jupiter Djinni Squall deals the highest damage from an endgame perspective because it uses a damage multiplier of 1.4, whereas Wheeze has less of an added damage bonus than the Jupiter Djinn Smog and Gale; nonetheless, Wheeze's secondary effect makes it compete quite strongly against those two, if not Squall. Name Origin A wheeze is a continuous, coarse, whistling sound produced in the respiratory airways during breathing, which is relevant to the air-based Djinn. The sound is associated with sicknesses such as lung disease or asthma, which is fitting for the poisoning effect. Category:Djinn Category:The Lost Age Djinn Category:Jupiter Djinn Category:Djinn that are battled Category:Djinn that increase PP Category:Djinn that increase Attack Category:Offensive Djinn Category:Jupiter-based offenses Category:Poison-inflicting effects Category:Monsters exclusive to Golden Sun: The Lost Age